Should I?
by Ponypuss
Summary: Jake and Sam go to their first dance together. At the dance Ryan asks Sam to dance. Will a new romance emerge? Will Sam make a huge mistake? Rated T for later chapters.
1. The Question

Hey all, this is my first PS fanfic. I hope everyone likes it. Please give me tips on how to make it better. You can also give me suggestions on things to add in, but I've sort of got some of it planned out already. I **HATE** flames! I always accept constructive criticism, but no flames please!

Disclaimer: Any characters I create belong to me. All characters from the Phantom Stallion Series belong to Terri Farley.

Should I?

Ch.1- The Question

Sam was in a great mood as she finished brushing Ace. She had just come back from the secret valley where she had been checking on the Phantom's spring babies. It seemed on of the mares, that she named Snow White, had just foaled. It was a coal black filly with no white. _I bet she'll gray out over time_, Sam thought. Sam was in an especially good mood that day because of a conversation she had the day before with Jake.

Flashback

"So Jake, what did you want to ask me?" Sam and Jake were sitting in Clara's diner in town after school on Friday. Jake rubbed the back of his neck like he did when he was embarrassed. "Well, I was king of wondering…" Sam got impatient, "Spit it out Jake!" He talked so fast Sam almost couldn't understand him, "Will you go to the dance with me next weekend?" Sam blushed and looked away, "Really? You wouldn't mind it? I mean everyone will know…" Jake put a finger to her lips, "Yes, I would really like to go." Sam smiled and hugged him, "You're the best Jake."

End Flashback

Sam smiled as she thought about it. Jake was actually willing to sacrifice his reputation fir her. Things between them were completely different then when they were just friends. Now that they were going out the talked all the time and Jake didn't call her Brat anymore. "Sam, dinner!" yelled Bryanna. Sam ran inside. She stil hadn't told her dad, Bryanna, and Gram. She was kind of nervoud about telling them because Bryanna and Gram always teased her and her dad just looked disgusted that his partner was dating her. Sam sighed and sat down. "Jake and I are going to the dance at school next weekend," she winced as she waited for a response. "That's great Sam! Do we need to go buy a dress?" Bryanna sounded very excited. She had probably been waiting for this. She asked Sam at every opportunity if she needed new clothes and now she had the perfect excuse. "Yeah, I do. The only problem is I don't think I have the money to pay for one," said Sam disappointedly. "I'll pay for it. Don't worry about a thing." _Wow, that was easy. Maybe I should ask to go shopping more often_, Sam thought.

"What color dress would you like Sam?" Bryanna asked at the store later that afternoon. "I'm not sure. It really doesn't matter. I just don't want anything puke green." Bryanna laughed, "I completely understand. Why don't you try this one?" Sam went into the dressing room. She looked at the price tag. The dress was $110. _How can she afford this?_ _Oh well, she picked it out, not me._ Sam slipped into the dress. It seemed to fit perfectly, but how did it look? She stepped out of the dressing room, and Bryanna gasped.

Hope you like. I'll try to get the next chapter posted soon, but no promises!

kat


	2. Moonlight Dancer

Thanks guys! I'm glad you liked the first chapter. Hope this is as good as the first!

Should I?

Ch.2- Moonlight Dancer

"Oh my gosh Sam, you look amazing!" Bryanna sighed. Sam turned to the mirror and she had to admit, she did look good. Bryanna had chosen a midnight blue, knee length, spaghetti strap dress that shimmered like stars. "I love it. But are you sure it's not too expensive?" "I'm positive. You look amazing. That dress is perfect for you." Sam smiled. So far, this dance thing was going pretty well.

Sam was about to go on a ride to check on Snow White's foal when Jake pulled over the bridge. He climbed out of the truck, walked over, and kissed Sam. She smiled at him. _I am sooo lucky. Things can't get better than this. _"Where you going?" said Jake. "Just to check on Snow White's filly. I've been trying to come up with a name for her but no luck. She's coal black just like blackie. I think she's going to gray out like the phantom and her mom. So I want her name to be perfect." "She sounds really special. Maybe you should think about it some. You want me to ride with you?" Jake stuck his hands in his jean pockets. "No offense, but I'd rather do this alone. See you Saturday night?" Jake smiled, "You bet." Jake kissed her on the cheek and walked back to his truck, revved the engine and drove away. _I am soo lucky._

Sam finished tacking up Ace and road out towards the Phantom's valley. On the way Sam was trying to come up with the perfect name. When she reached the valley the Phantom greeted her with a low nicker. He trotted over and sniffed her palm before wheeling away and cantering back to his heard. Sam scanned the herd for Snow White and her filly. Then, she spotted them. Sam was a little worried. The filly was laying down while the rest of the foals were galloping around their mothers in small circles. Sam stayed through most of the day and till it was getting dark. As soon as the sun began to set, the sky was streaked with purples, pinks, reds, and oranges. Then suddenly, after being asleep most of the day, the filly got to her feet and began to gallop around the valley. She nuzzled and nipped her brothers and sisters, but none of them would stir. The Phantom decided he didn't like the ruckus and nipped the filly to tell her to calm down. _That's it_, thought Sam. _Her name should be Moonlight Dancer._

After about another half an hour of watching Danny, as Sam had nicknamed the filly, Ace began to grow impatient and Sam realized she should get home. She had the urge to gallop and nudged Ace forward. As she was galloping across the desert she realized Zanzibar was matching their pace. "Zanzibar!" Sam yelled into the wind. He let out a whinny and wheeled back towards the valley. Sam galloped the rest of the way back to River Bend.

After untacking Ace, Sam ran inside and ate what Gram had left on the table for her dinner. The phone rang as she was rinsing her dishes. "Hey Sam it's Jen! Guess what happened today!" "What?" Sam was very confused." "Well you were supposed to guess, but I'll tell you. I asked Ryan to the dance and he said YES!" Jen sounded so happy that she might die from excitement. "That's great, and I guess I didn't tell you either did I? Jake asked me on Friday after school!" "Really? This is so great. This is gonna be the best dance ever!"

AN: Well there it is. What did you think? Review! kat


	3. The Dance

I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I'll try to make this one a little longer. With the last one, it just seemed right to end it there. R&R!

Should I?

Ch. 3- The Dance

As Sam was finishing getting ready, with the help of Bryanna, she heard a knock on the door. She heard her dad open the door and say hi to Jake. He didn't sound all that happy to see Jake. Her dad wasn't exactly happy about the arrangement for some reason. Ever since Sam had told him, he avoided Jake at all costs. The only time he talked to him was regarding horses. Sam was a little worried. She didn't want her relationship with Jake to damage either her or Jake's relationship with her dad. But right at this very moment she wasn't thinking about that. "Sam, Jake's here. Come down now. I don't care if you're ready or not." Sam raised her eyebrows at Bryanna. She shrugged her shoulders. _What in the heck is going on with him?_ Sam thought. "Coming!" she yelled as she ran down the stairs. She tripped but managed not to fall. When she came to the bottom of the stairs she stopped. _Breathe Sam. You can do this. It's just Jake._ Sam took a deep breath and stepped into the kitchen. _Oh my gosh. He looks so gorgeous. Keep it together Sam, especially around dad right now._ Jake looked up and his normally serious 'mustang eyes,' as Sam used to call them, got wide. He quickly recovered, rubbed the back of his neck, and said, "You look great Sam." "Thanks," she whispered and blushed. Her dad rolled his eyes and walked out of the room mumbling, "Have a good time," and in an even lower voice so no one else could hear, "and don't do anything stupid."

Sam climbed into the truck after promising Bryanna they'd be back before midnight. After they pulled away, Sam just had to ask, "What's up between you and my dad lately? He's been acting weird since I told him about you asking me to the dance." Sam heard Jake sigh before he finally answered, "To tell you the truth, I really have no clue. He's been acting different since I first asked you out. You probably just didn't notice. I think it might be because I'm his partner and he's known me a while and he just can't adjust to the fact that we're going out." Sam nodded. _This problem between Jake and dad is because of me? I don't want them to have a fight over me. And why does dad have a problem with me dating Jake anyway? Isn't it a good thing that he's known Jake forever?_ Sam suddenly spotted the Phantom's herd and watched them as they galloped across the desert.

Sam was absorbed in thought till they pulled up at school. "Sam, Sam, SAM!" "What? Oh, Sorry. We're here?" Jake sighed, "Yeah, let's go." Sam stepped out of the car and looked around. The school looked a lot different with all the decorations up for the dance. Sam saw all of the people arriving and stopped. Jake took another step before he realized Sam had stopped. He turned around and took her hand. She smiled an unsure smile and walked in with him

After walking in, Sam and Jake talked to a few people and she felt surer of herself. Then she spotted Jen and Ryan and waved. When Jen noticed Sam she waved and came running over. She gave Sam AND Jake a hug and Jake returned it with a warm smile. _Did they make up for me or something? Normally they can't stand one another!_ Ryan gave Sam a hug and a warm smile and extended his hand to Jake. Sam felt Jake's muscles tighten under her grip and she elbowed him in the side. He shook Ryan's hand very firmly and then quickly let go. For a minute they just stood there not knowing what to do. A moment later, the DJ began a slow song. Jake finally relaxed some, smiled, and said, "Wanna dance?" Sam nodded and followed him onto the dance floor. Jen and Ryan did the same and the two girls smiled at one another as they began to dance. Jake wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and she shivered. Not a bad shiver though, she liked Jake and couldn't imagine anyone else. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. They danced like this till the song ended and the fast music began again. After they walked through all of the dancing people Jen grabbed Sam and pulled her towards the bathroom.

"Oh my gosh! This is so much fun! You and Jake make a cute couple. When did he ask you? Why didn't you call me?" Jen took a deep breath. She was about to say more but Sam cut her off. "Ok, I'll answer in order. Yes this is fun. Thanks. About a week ago. And because I was so in shock myself, I didn't even know what to say. Ugh. I can't breathe," Jen released Sam from her death grip and smiled. She held up her arm, "Let's go!" Sam smiled, "Yes let's. We mustn't keep the boys waiting." They linked arms and walked out of the bathroom only to find Jake and Ryan scowling at one another. Sam walked up behind Jake and took his arm. His muscles tensed and then relaxed. She smiled and he smiled back. "You want some punch?" Sam nodded and Jake walked off to get the drinks. Jen and Sam talked for a few minutes before another slow song started. Ryan asked Jen to dance, but she declined. Ryan turned to Sam and smiled, "Since my date has turned down my request, would you like to dance?" Sam blushed and nodded. Ryan led her onto the floor and put his hands on her hips. Sam shivered. _This isn't Jake Sam, pull it together. This is Ryan, who asked JEN out. He is not your boyfriend._ Sam very carefully put her hands on his shoulders. Sam looked at Ryan and then blushed and looked at the floor. _Oh my gosh. This can't be happening. I don't like him, I don't._ And just as Jake was walking up, Ryan's lips met hers. Sam jumped as she heard glass shatter and looked up to see Jake and Jen standing there speechless.

AN: Was that long enough? I personally thought it turned out pretty good. What did ya'll think? kat


	4. Broken Glass and Broken Hearts

Hey guys, I'm glad you like it. I know no one likes the Sam/Ryan thing. I promise it will work out. Just trust me. Please keep reading!

Should I?

Ch. 4- Broken Glass and Broken Hearts

Sam's smile faded, "Guys, this isn't what this looks like!" Jake's eyes hardened, "And what do you think it looks like?" "I don't know, but I promise it's nothing! Jen I…" Jen crossed her arms and looked past Sam to Ryan, "Bring me home now. And I don't want either of you trying to explain. I don't want to talk to you at all Ryan. Just bring me home." Jen's eyes were almost as hard as Jake's. Ryan nodded and sadly waved goodbye to Sam before leaving with Jen. "Jake I…" He glared at her. Sam shut her mouth afraid that she might say something that would make Jake even madder. Sam had never seen Jake more serious, but even so she could see a glimpse of sadness in his eyes. "Jake I…" she started again, but Jake cut her off. "Come on, I'm taking you home." He pointed to the door. People were staring now. Sam hurried to Jake's truck and climbed in. Jake started the engine and pulled away from the school. _What have I done? I love him. I probably just lost my two best friends._ Tears welled up in Sam's eyes as they pulled up to River Bend. She went to open the door when the car stopped but Jake locked the doors. "Jake, let me out," she said as the tears were pouring down her face. Jake's eyes softened and Sam thought she saw Jake's eyes tearing. He reached over to wipe the tears off of her cheek but she pulled back. He slowly lowered his hand. "Sam, I love you. Was it something I did that made you turn to him?" Sam sniffed, "No Jake. I don't know what came over me. But I don't want to talk about it now." He sighed, "Ok Sam. I'll wait. But you're really hurting me." Jake unlocked the car door and Sam grabbed the handle, jumped out of the car, and slammed it shut. She ran up to the house sobbing. When she walked into the kitchen Gram was standing at the sink. "Honey, what are you doing home so early? It's only ten." Sam tried to control herself, but she couldn't, "Ryan asked me to dance and I kissed him and now Jake and Jen HATE ME!" She threw off her shoes and ran up the steps to her bedroom and slammed the door. Sam flung herself onto the bed and began crying. Someone knocked on the door and Sam yelled, "GO AWAY!" Gram opened the door anyway, came and sat down on the bed next to Sam. "What have I done Gram?" Sam said with mascara running down her face. She flung her arms around Gram's neck and sobbed into her shoulder. Gram patted her back and they sat like this till Sam cried herself to sleep.

The next morning Sam woke up and looked at the clock. It read 9:30. She climbed out of bed wondering why no one had come to wake her up. Then she realized she still had her dress on and the events of last night ran through her head. _What have I done? I kissed Ryan and probably lost Jen and Jake forever._ Sam began to cry again, but she stopped herself. I just have to go set this straight. She got dressed and ran down the stairs. She found a note saying that her father and all of the cowboys had ridden out to check on the cattle, Bryanna had been called into work on an emergency, and Gram had gone into town to go to the grocery. Sam sighed. She ran outside and called to Ace. He nickered and trotted over to the fence. Sam quickly pulled him out of the pasture and tacked him up. She mounted up and took off over the bridge at a gallop. _I should probably try to talk to Jen first._

Sam knocked on the door and Jen's mom opened the door. She smiled warmly. _Obviously Jen didn't tell her what happened last night._ "What can I do for you Samantha? If you're looking for Jen, she isn't here. She went into town with her father." Sam sighed, "Well thanks anyway." Sam was walking back to Ace when Ryan came out of the house. He waved and smiled. Sam waved and fake smiled back and tried to climb on Ace to get away, but Ryan was too quick. He grabbed her arm before she could mount. He smiled, "How are you this morning?" _How do you think I am you idiot! I just lost my best friend and boyfriend because of you!_ "Ok thanks. But I gotta go." She shook free of his grip but he reached out and this time took her by the shoulders. "Sam wait, I wanna talk to you. I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to turn Jen and Jake against you." Sam turned around and looked at him. Her eyes teared up for the second time that day. Ryan wiped the tears off her cheeks. He tilted her chin up and kissed her lightly on the lips. Sam stood there staring at him for a minute. He blushed, "The truth is Sam, I like you, and I've liked you for a while. I just didn't want to hurt Jen." Sam smiled. She couldn't help it. _He is so sweet and cute. Why am I just noticing this? But is he worth losing Jake and Jen over? _Just as Ryan was leaning down to kiss her again, Sam heard a car door slam. She turned around and saw Jen standing there with her arms crossed. With tears in her eyes she sobbed, "How could you!" She ran sobbing into her house. Sam didn't dare try to follow her. Ryan grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Everything will work out, I promise." He kissed her on the cheek and invited her into the house.

_Wow. This place is huge!_ And it was. Sam had never actually seen the inside of the Slocum Mansion. She had just heard rumors. "Want something to drink? Sprite, Coke, Lemonade?" Sam nodded, "Lemonade please." Ryan poured her some lemonade and urged her to follow him. She took his hand and he led her to a huge media room with a huge TV. _Wow, this is impressive. The rumors are true._ Ryan urged her to sit down next to him and a movie began to play on the screen. He put his arm around her shoulders and she relaxed a little. Then, Rachel walked in the room, screamed, and ran back out again. Both Sam and Ryan laughed. Maybe Ryan was really the guy for her, even if it did mean giving up Jake and Jen.

AN: Well, there it is, Ch. 4. I know the Sam/Ryan thing is suckish. It will work, I promise.


	5. Trouble

Well, here it is. And yes I agree, Ryan + Sam is BAD! Hope ya'll like. R&R!

Should I?

Ch. 5- Trouble

After the movie was over Sam got up and stretched. It was beginning to get dark outside and she still needed to ride home. She gave Ryan a hug and he kissed her on the cheek. She walked out of the house, hopped on Ace, and began to gallop home. As she was galloping, she heard a whinny that was nearby. She pulled Ace to a halt and spotted the Phantom's herd in the last remaining light from the sun. Sam scanned the herd for Danny and her mom and spotted them easily. Snow White is the only horse in the herd other than the Phantom who was gray. As soon as the herd realized she was watching they all stopped drinking. _Where is the Phantom?_ Then suddenly he was standing next to Ace nibbling on her boot. "Silly Zanzibar. What are you doing my sweet boy?" His ears pricked at the sound of her voice, but he didn't bolt. Sam stroked his neck for a few minutes before he unexpectedly bolted off. Sam whirled around to see Jake trotting up on Witch. "Your dad sent me out to look for you. He wants you home now." He turned around without another word and galloped towards River Bend. Sam followed him and they got home a few minutes after dark. "Samantha Anne Forster, get inside now. You have school tomorrow and you still have homework to do," Bryanna didn't sound happy at all. She cringed as she walked towards the house. She turned to Jake for help, but he tipped his hat to Bryanna and galloped off. _Great, look at the mess I've gotten myself into this time._

Over the next few weeks Ryan and Sam were spending a lot of time together. Jake always seemed to be passing when Ryan was kissing her. Sam had tried more than once to talk to him, but no way was he listening. After school on a Friday Sam was throwing all her books into her locker. No way was she bringing home any books over the weekend. Just as she was about to close her locker, Ryan did it for her. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Ready?" They had planned to go to his house that evening to watch a movie. Sam smiled, "Yeah, let's go." Ryan took her hand and led her to the car and opened the door for her. They both climbed in and Ryan was about to start the engine when he turned to Sam and began to kiss her passionately. And then Jake flung open the door to the car and threw Ryan on the ground. Sam screamed but Jake wouldn't stop. She was about to run for help when he stopped. She heard him mumble to Ryan "If you ever try anything like that again, I'll slit your neck. Got it?" Ryan nodded with fear in his eyes. Jake threw him to the ground, shook his head at Sam, and walked off. Sam jumped out of the car and ran to Ryan. "Are you ok? Oh my gosh, you're bleeding!" Ryan tried to calm her, "It's only a scratch, I promise." Sam was doubtful, but she let it go. "What in the heck was that about anyway?" Ryan winced as he sat up, "I think your boyfriend is jealous. He gives me evil looks all the time. I don't get him sometimes." _I do_, thought Sam as she helped him to his feet.

Later that evening Ryan pulled the truck to a stop in front of River Bend. Ryan leaned over and began to kiss Sam and she kissed him back. _I don't know what Jake's problem is._ Then Ryan ran his hands down Sam's leg and across her chest. Sam stopped, "Ryan stop." "I'm sorry." And he drew back to her again and again she gave in until he tried it again. This time she just tried to push him away but he was too strong for her. She tried to break out of his grip, but he wouldn't let go. He began to kiss her neck and his hand was still running up and down her leg. That was too much for her. She slapped him across the face. And he slapped her back. "Don't you ever do that again." And he was dead serious. He began to kiss her again but as soon as the porch lights came on, he stopped. "Tell anyone about this and you will pay." Sam nodded quickly and jumped out of the car. He sped off and Sam stood there speechless. Was she dreaming, or did that just happen. She felt dizzy, and would have let herself faint if she wouldn't have had to explain to her dad, Bryanna, and Gram. She steadied herself and went inside and straight to bed.

The next day Sam decided she had to tell Jake what happened. She was worried about Jen. Ryan lives right by Jen so if he guessed Sam had said something, he would probably be able to get to Jen before anyone else. Sam left was going to leave a note for her dad, Bryanna, and Gram but no one was home. Running outside to the 10 acre pasture she heard a truck pulling over the bridge. _Oh shoot, it's Ryan. I've gotta get out of here._ Sam had just finished tacking Ace up when someone grabbed her shoulders. She screamed and turned around ready slap Ryan across the face, but it was Jake. He grabbed her arms before she took a swing at him. "Oh my gosh Jake. You scared me." Jake raised his eyebrows, "Why are you so jumpy and why are you in such a rush?" Sam was so relieved. She threw her arms around Jake's neck. For a minute Jake just stood there, but very slowly he wrapped his arms around her waist. After standing like this for a few minutes, Jake took her by the shoulders and they stood face to face. "Sam, what happened?" His 'mustang eyes' were almost as serious as the night Sam had first kissed Ryan. "Oh, Jake I'm so sorry. I've had this weird feeling about him ever since the fight at school. Last night when we got home from the movies he… he… I don't exactly know what he thought he was doing, but I slapped him and then he slapped me back. If Gram wouldn't have turned the porch lights on, he probably wouldn't have let me out of the car. I'm scared for Jen. He said if I told anyone, I'd pay. And really, the only thing that he could use against me that he can get to is Jen." Jake's muscles tensed. Sam slowly turned around to see Ryan standing only a few feet away. "Looks like trouble," said Jake as he came to stand in front of Sam.

AN: Sorry to leave you in a cliff hanger like this. I think this chappy worked out pretty well. What do you think? kat


	6. Forgiven

Hey guys. Glad you liked the last chapter. Hope this one is just as good!

Should I?

Ch. 6- Forgiven

Ryan faced Sam and Jake, "I told you if you told anyone you'd pay. And now you and your boyfriend are going to." Jake whispered something to Sam and she ran into the house. "Looks like it's just you and me Ely. Didn't think you and your little girlfriend could handle me did you?" Jake smiled, "No, I didn't. So I called for reinforcements." And at just that moment Nate and Quinn, two of Jake's brothers came galloping up. Jen was riding double with Nate, jumped down, and ran to Sam as she came out of the house. Sam hugged Jen with tears pouring down her face, "I'm so sorry Jen. But better this happen to me than you." Jen smiled and wiped the tears off of her face. The three Ely brothers surrounded Ryan. Jake smiled again, "Looks like we've got you corned Slocum. What are you gonna do now?" And just as Jake said that Ryan launched forward and on top of Jake. Both Jen and Sam screamed. Quinn and Nate were about to pull Ryan off of Jake but he rolled over on top of Ryan. He pinned him to the ground and punched him in the face twice. Ryan's lip was now bleeding and his nose might have been brokenbut no one felt sorry for him. "Not so tough now, are you Slocum?" Two cars came bumping over the bridge. They were the sheriff and Ryan's father. This distracted Jake just long enough for Ryan to throw him off and scramble to his feet. He dashed over to Sam and slapped her across the face. The force knocked her to the ground where she laid motionless. Jen screamed. Jake was so angry hebegan to shake with rage. He walked over to Ryan and threw him to the ground. The sheriff came over and grabbed him before he could take another swing at Jake or Sam. Jake kneeled next to her. He touched her cheek, but she didn't stir. Jake carefully picked her up and carried her into the living room where he laid her on the couch. He sat down next to her and squeezed her hand. Quinn, Nate, and Jen came into the house. Jen looked really worried, "Is she gonna be ok?" Suddenly Sam squeezed Jake's hand back. "I'm gonna be fine." Jen ran over and hugged Sam. She smiled up at them. "How could I ever have chosen him over you guys?" Jake stroked her hair, "Hey, don't worry about it. All that matters it that you're ok." Sam rested her head in Jake's lap and fell asleep. He carefully got up and placed her head on a pillow. "Jen, will you stay here with her. Quinn, Nate, will you come with me to talk to the sheriff?" All three of them nodded. Jen sat down next to Sam and the three brothers walked outside.

When Sam woke up hours later she was in her bed. Jen and Jake were both asleep in chairs on opposite sides of the room. Sam stretched and tried to sit up, but her head throbbed. She groaned and put her head back down on the pillow. Jake heard her moving and woke up. He walked next to her and squeezed her hand. "You ok." She smiled, "Yeah, my head hurts a little. What time is it?" Jake turned around and looked at the clock. It's around 10:30." Sam was confused, "In the morning?" Jake shook his head, "No, it's night. You were out for a while. Jen and I have already had something to eat. Are you hungry?" Sam shook her head and urged Jake to come closer. "Thanks Jake. Promise me that if I ever try to do anything stupid like that again that you'll stop me." Jake smiled and nodded. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek and then lay down next to her. A few minutes later Bryanna and her dad came in. When they turned the lights on, Jen woke up too. Bryanna came over and kissed Sam on the cheek. "Are you ok honey? The sheriff told us everything." Sam smiled, "Yeah, I'm ok. But only because I have the best friends anyone could ever ask for." She looked at both Jen and Jake who were smiling at her. "I think you two should go home and get some rest." Jen frowned, "Is it ok if we stay?" Jake nodded in agreement and so did Sam. Bryanna sighed, "Yes, I guess that's fine." Jen came and sat on the end of the bed and the three of them talked for a while before Jen crawled back into her chair and went to sleep. Jake put his arm around Sam's shoulders and they both fell asleep.

AN: Well, what did ya think? I have an idea for more chapters but not quite sure yet how to make it work so it might be a few days before I update again! kat


	7. Double Trouble

Glad you guys think I'm doing a good job. Please R&R!

Should I?

Ch. 7- Double Trouble

Sam woke to the sound of horses screaming outside. She sat up quickly and her head throbbed but she ignored it. Suddenly the noise stopped. A second later Jake and Jen were both wide awake too. The clock glowed 4:00 AM. The screams started again and Sam jumped out of the bed. She ran down the stairs with Jake and Jen right behind her. They all ran out of the house to see almost all of the horses including Jeepers Creepers, Sweetheart, Ace, Penny, Strawberry, and Dark Sunshine galloping towards War Drum Flats. "Sam yelled, "What in the heck happened!" just as something hit her on the back of the head and she fell to the ground. She quickly scrambled to her feet and turned to see Rachel. She looked madder than she had ever before. She screamed and launched herself at Sam again and probably would've succeeded in knocking her out if Jake wouldn't have stepped in and grabbed both of her wrists. She was screaming and hissing like a cat. "My brother's in jail because of you!" Bryanna and Sam's dad came running out of the house looking very confused. They looked to Sam who nodded at Jake holding Rachel, then to the almost empty 10 acre pasture. Wyatt looked like he wanted to run over and slap Rachel across the face but didn't. He walked over and grabbed her, "Get the horses," he said to Jake. Rachel was extremely mad now. She was kicking and biting at Wyatt, but he easily dodged her and dragged her to the house. Jake grabbed Witch and began to saddle her. "I'm coming," Sam insisted, but Jake shook his head and pointed to the house. She looked at him with serious eyes and said again, "I'm coming Jake. You'll never be able to round all of those horses by yourself," and before he could say another word she went to the pasture and grabbed Popcorn and began to tack him up. "Sam, stay here. You've already had enough problems today. I don't need you to have a dizzy spell and fall off of that horse." Sam didn't listen to a word he said and mounted just after he did. They stood there silently for a moment. "You are so stubborn, you know it? If you're coming let's not waste any more time." And he took off at a gallop without another word. Sam smiled and urged Popcorn into a slow lope and then a gallop.

As they approached War Drum Flats they spotted the Phantom and his herd. Sam pulled Popcorn to a halt and scanned the herd. "There they are," Sam whispered to Jake trying not to spook them. He nodded and they began walking towards the herd. The Phantom noticed them before any of the other horses did and began to prance through the herd towards Sam and Jake. _Great, no way is he going to give the horses back to us._ Jake urged Sam to come closer. They halted and Jake whispered something in Sam's ear and she took off at a gallop towards Arroyo Azul and the Phantom followed at a gallop. He matched their stride. Popcorn didn't like having the Phantom that close, but he trusted Sam. They had been galloping for a few minutes when Popcorn finally began to settle into his stride. _I just have to keep him away long enough for Jake to round up the horses. Oh no._ Sam heard a high pitched whinny coming from the way they came. Popcorn and the Phantom both slowed and stopped. They both listened and as soon as one of the horses whinnied again the Phantom wheeled around and took off at a gallop. Sam turned around and galloped after the Phantom. The herd came into view and Jake was struggling. He had managed to get all of the horses but Ace. The other horses, including the Phantom's herd, were getting nervous. The Phantom began to circle the herd to move them away and forgot completely about Jake getting away with the others. Sam began to carefully weave her way through the herd towards Ace. She grabbed his halter and began to make her way out. She was trotting away with Ace at her side when the Phantom came whizzing past her. He was running straight towards Jake. Sam screamed, "Jake, watch out!" He turned around just in time and set off at a gallop with the other horses in front of him. Sam did the same and let Ace run with the rest of the horses. Then she pulled up next to the Phantom and made him veer off from the horses and Jake. Sam turned to make sure Jake was ok. Ace tried to escape but Jake was too quick for him. She turned around and concentrated on keeping the Phantom from turning around. They galloped back to the herd and both horses halted. The Phantom then trotted circles around his herd and stood watch. _Everything seems alright now. _Sam turned Popcorn around and began trotting towards River Bend careful not to distract the Phantom and cause him to follow her. When she thought it was safe she began to gallop and eventually Jake and the horses came into view. The sun was finally beginning to rise as Sam came to a walk next to the herd. She smiled at Jake as River Bend came into view. _What a night_, thought Sam.

Jake and Sam got all of the horses into the pasture without any problems and untacked Popcorn and Witch. Sam noticed her head was throbbing and clutched her neck. Jake noticed and came over. "You ok?" Sam nodded, "It just hurts. Rachel managed to hit me in almost the same spot as I hit it when I fell." Suddenly she felt dizzy. She swayed from side to side but Jake grabbed her waist to keep her from falling. She looked at him and smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. "I love you Jake." He pulled her in front of him and smiled. "I love you too," and he gently kissed her. When they broke apart they stood there for a moment in each others arms silently enjoying the company. Suddenly they heard screams coming from the house. They both looked at each other and said in unison, "Rachel." Jake put his arm around Sam's waist to steady her as they walked to the house. They walked into the house and into the den. Bryanna, Wyatt, and Jen were sitting in chairs, and Rachel was sitting on the sofa with the sheriff standing in front of her. He said, "Well hi again. What happened this time?" Sam and Jake looked at one another and smiled. Sam began, "Well, we heard screams around 4:00 AM this morning. We ran outside to see our horses galloping off towards War Drum Flats. Then Rachel came up behind me and hit me. She was about to launch at me again but Jake grabbed her by the wrists when my Dad and Bryanna came out and dragged her inside. Jake and I went and got the horses and here we are." The sheriff sighed, "So all you know is that Rachel let the horses out. Do you know why they were screaming?" Sam and Jake looked at one another then to Rachel. They hadn't even thought about that. Jake asked calmly at first, "Rachel, what did you do to them?" Rachel crossed her arms and refused to say a word. Jake asked a second time and still Rachel didn't say a word. Jake calmly walked up to her and grabbed her throat, not tight enough to choke her, just tight enough to get her attention. "I hit them with the whip lying on the ground outside." Jake released her and she tried to grab him but the sheriff was too quick. Then there was a knock on the door and Slocum came running into the room. He walked up to Rachel and slapped her, "You stupid girl. Just because your brother has 2 years in jail doesn't mean you need to, also." He stared her down till she finally had to break her eye contact with him. She looked at the floor, "I'm sorry daddy." The sheriff looked at Slocum and said, "I'm sorry too but I need to bring Rachel in." Slocum looked at her in disgust before stomping out of the room, starting his car, and pulling away. "Come on Rachel," and the sheriff grabbed her arm and led her to the car. Sam collapsed on the sofa. Jake sat down next to her and put his arm around her. "This is going to be a long week," sighed Sam. Jake nodded and pulled her closer, "Now we're going to have twice the trouble." Right now, neither of them wanted to even think about what would happen at school the next day.

Well, there's Ch. 7. What did you think? Hope it's as good as the other chapters. kat


	8. The Truth

OMG! This has been so fun! My mom's not liking me spending this much time on the computer. ;-) I love writing and I hope ya'll like this chappy as much as the last!

Should I?

Ch. 8- The Truth

When Jake pulled up to River Bend the next morning, Sam was out with the horses in the pasture. Some of them were a little cut up from the chase the day before. Jake turned off the car and climbed out. Sam had still not heard him pull up because she was concentrating on the horses. He walked up to the fence and rested his arms on it. He stood there for a few minutes not wanting to interrupt. "Sam, we need to get going." She turned around and nodded. She turned back to Ace and gave him a final hug before leaving his side. He had gotten the worst of all the horses. It seemed like Rachel was extremely rough on him with the whip. His knees were also cut which implied he fell on them. Sam closed the gate behind her and turned to Jake. He held out his arms and she walked gratefully into them. "Jake, I don't know if I can face school yet. I'm worried about the horses and what people will say about us." She looked into his eyes and they were full of understanding. "I know exactly what you mean. Even though Witch didn't get loose, Rachel got to her too. You need to not worry about what other people think. It's none of their business unless you or I want it to be. You don't have to tell anyone anything if you don't want to," he said as he stroked her hair. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed, "I just don't know if I can face Rachel's friends." Jake lifted her head up and wiped the tears that began to roll down her cheeks, "It's all going to be ok Sam. I'll be there with you the whole time." He glanced at his watch, "Come on. We need to go. We're gonna be late."

As they walked down the halls of the school, people whispered behind their backs. Sam listened to Jake's advice and ignored them. Jake squeezed her hand and waved as he walked away to his first class. Sam opened her locker ignoring the stares. Jen walked up and gave her a hug, "Hey, how're you doing?" Sam shrugged her shoulders, "Ok I guess. I'm a little worried about being in class with Rachel's friends today. I think she gets 1 month in jail. Her friends are definitely not going to be happy and she's going to want revenge when she comes back." Jen smiled and placed her hand on Sam's shoulder, "Yeah, but you have something none of them do. You have Jake. You don't know how much stronger your relationship is after all of this. Jake and I were talking after you had gone to sleep on Saturday and you don't realize how much he likes you Sam. He'd do anything for you." Sam smiled, "That's great to know. I need to get to class. I'll see you at lunch ok?" Jen nodded and waved goodbye. Sam went to her first class and sat down. She could feel the stares on her back and hear the whispers. She walked up to the teacher after the bell rang and whispered something in her ear. The teacher seemed confused for a moment then agreed. Sam stood in front of the class and the whispers ceased at once. "Whatever you think, go on and think it. But if you're going to say something about Jake, Jen, or I, say it to our faces. We don't feel like having anyone talk behind our backs. I know most of you and know you wouldn't either. If you want to know the real story, ask one of us, and if we feel like talking, you'll get the truth." Everyone stared speechless at her as she took her seat. The whispers didn't start again and the teacher began class.

Later at lunch Sam sat between Jen and Jake at an empty table. They talked quietly avoiding the stares. One of Rachel's friends walked up and looked very unhappy. Then she softened. Sam recognized her as one of the people she had talked to in first period. "What happened between you and the Slocums?" Sam smiled, "It's a long story. You might want to sit down." The girl smiled and sat down across from the three friends as Sam began to tell the story. As the she continued it, more and more people gathered around the table. By the time Sam was done it seemed almost the whole school was listening. The girl who had first asked to hear the story looked stunned, "And that's the truth?" Sam nodded, "The full truth. And if you don't believe me, you can ask the sheriff." Everyone looked satisfied and began to drift back to their tables. Jake put his arm around Sam's shoulder and she smiled at him. "That was brave Sam. I can't believe you told the whole story, even the part about you and Ryan. It seemed like most people believed you, including Rachel's friends." Sam was about to speak when another one of Rachel's friends walked up. "Did Ryan really do that to you?" Sam looked at her. The girl seemed genuinely concerned. "Yeah he did." The girl shook her head, "I always new that those Slocums were trouble," and she left without another word.

At the end of the day Jake met Sam at her locker. More people had come to them asking questions, but no one doubted a word of it. Sam finished putting her books in her bag and shut her locker. Jake took her hand and they walked to his car. Sam climbed in and closed the door. Jake climbed into the driver's seat, closed the door, and leaned over and began to kiss Sam. She broke away. Jake looked at her with a confused look on his face. "I just don't think I can do that yet Jake. The memory of what Ryan did to me is still to strong. I don't believe you would ever try anything I didn't want, but I'm not ready." Jake looked at her, "I understand. Just tell me if I ever try to go too far, ok?" He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Sam smiled as Jake started the car and began towards her house. When Sam and Jake pulled up to her house Wyatt was sitting on the porch waiting for them. He got up and walked over to the car. Jake rolled down the window. Sam's dad looked worried, "Ms. Allen just called. Faith is missing."

AN: I like this one. I think it turned out pretty well. Sam is just a tiny bit OOC but who cares! G2G, TV! Kat


	9. Searching For Faith

Glad ya'll are liking it. If u have any pointers, plz do tell! Any suggestions? I have one chapter after this and then, I don't know what. I haven't looked at itlately so I haven't really been thinking about it. I typed these a while ago and just haven't posted them. Here's ch. 9!

Should I?

Ch. 9- Searching for Faith

Sam's eyes widened, "What do you mean Faith is missing?" "Ms. Allen said there was a break in the fence to the pasture. She checked the horses to be sure no one was missing, but she can't find Faith. And she's the only one small enough to get through the break in the wire without hurting herself or getting caught." Just then, thunder rumbled in the distance. Jake looked at Sam, "We have to find her now." They both jumped out of the car and ran to tack up Ace and Sweetheart. They finished and were galloping towards Deerpath Ranch within five minutes. They galloped in silence wanting to concentrate on the task ahead. They both thought the same thing, _How in the heck are we going to find her?_ They arrived at Deerpath minutes later and dismounted. Ms. Allen was waiting for them. She urged them to follow her and she showed them the break in the fence. Jake scanned the ground and it thundered louder and lightning lit up the sky. "She went that way, towards War Drum Flats. Let's go." They both ran to the horses and mounted. They took off quickly both thinking but denying the same thing. If Faith made it all the way to Arroyo Azul and it started to rain, she could be buried in a mudslide and killed.

Jake kept a close eye on Faith's trail and they galloped past War Drum Flats to Arroyo Azul as the sky darkened. He suddenly halted Sweetheart, jumped down, and ground tied her. He looked carefully at the ground and began to walk following the tracks. Sam dismounted and tied Ace to a bush not willing to risk him running off. She followed Jake quietly not wanting to distract him. Suddenly he stopped and Sam almost ran into him. "Jake, what in the…" He put a finger to his lips, "Listen." Sam did, and at first she didn't hear anything. Then she heard what Jake was listening to. It was a faint whinny. Sam sprinted after the noise just as it began to sprinkle. Jake grabbed the rope off of his saddle and dashed after her. "Sam careful. It might be slippery." And at that moment Sam slipped, fell, and a few rocks fell onto her head from the ledge above. Jake ran to her side, "Are you ok?" She looked up at him, then down at her clothes now covered in mud, "Yeah, I'm fine. We have to hurry and be careful." Jake helped her to her feet and they began to follow the whinnying again. They ran only a few more steps before Sam almost fell into a crack in the dirt. Jake grabbed her arm and they both fell backwards. Sam jumped to her feet immediately. She looked down into the hole and saw Faith standing at the bottom which was about ten feet down. She was also standing about ankle deep in water as the rain began to come down harder. Sam grabbed one of the ropes from Jake and tied it around her waist. He grabbed her, "No way are you going down there. I'm not risking you for Faith." "That's very sweet Jake, but I'm not just going to leave her down there to drown." She kissed his cheek, handed the rope to him, and eased herself over the edge. She carefully began to slide down the side causing a small avalanche of mud. She looked up at Jake worriedly, "Don't worry, I've got you." "I'm not worried," and she lowered herself to the bottom. "Throw me the other rope Jake. I'm gonna tie it around her, then you can pull me up and we can both pull her up." The water was rising quickly and it had soaked Sam's jeans up to her knees. Faith was getting nervous feeling the water rising around her. Sam yanked on the rope to tell Jake to pull her back up. When she climbed over the edge she immediately grabbed the rope attached to Faith and began to pull. Sam could feel her struggling at the end of the rope and began to pull faster. It was pouring now and the hole was filling up quickly. Sam let the rope slack and Jake looked at her like she was completely crazy. "The water will make her float to the top." Jake looked convinced and let his rope slack slightly. The water carried Faith up just as Sam had thought. They helped the filly onto solid ground just another streak of lightning crossed the sky. She scrambled to her feet and shook the water out of her coat. Sam made a halter and lead rope out of rope and they began to make their way back to Ace and Sweetheart. When they got back to where they had left the two horses they only saw Ace. Jake stomped his foot, "Darn it. I knew I should've tied Sweetheart. She's probably back to River Bend by now." "Don't worry about it. We can ride double on Ace. And I think we can pony Faith. At least, I think she trusts us enough." Jake looked at Sam with a not so sure look on his face, "You just gotta have a little faith Jake." He turned around, looped Faith's lead rope around the horn of the saddle and mounted. Sam reached up, grabbed Jake's hand and mounted behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled as she remembered the last time they had rescued the filly. The only difference was last time it was snowing and Faith was light enough for Witch to carry her and Sam and Jake. Ace trotted slowly at first and Faith kept up that pace so he began to lope. The filly seemed to be enjoying herself. Then, an ear piercing crack of thunder split the sky followed by lightning that struck a tree only feet in front of them. Ace immediately reared and almost fell over backwards. Jake launched himself forward to keep Ace from falling, but the force of him swinging back the forward unseated Sam. Ace then took off at a full gallop to which Faith could barely keep up. Jake felt Sam's grip slip as she slid off of the back of the gelding. Sam hit her head and fell unconscious. Jake managed to pull Ace in a tight circle to calm him down. He didn't want to jump down to Sam and risk the only chance they had to get back to the ranch. Her head was bleeding badly. Then, the Phantom stepped out of the trees and came over to Sam. He stood over her and Jake knew she would be safe till he got back. He turned Ace around and increased his speed slowly so not to stress Faith. _I just gotta have faith like Sam said. She just has to be ok._

AN: Ooooo the suspense. You'll just have to wait! Kat


	10. A Long Few Days

What's up guys? I only got 2 reviews for the last chapter. Was it that bad? Disaster Strikes Again- You used to be my biggest reviewer. What happened? Hope ya'll like this chapter! Review!

Should I?

Ch. 10- A Long Few Days

Sam woke a few minutes later. She sat up slowly because of the pulsing pain in her head. She put her hand to it and pulled it back covered with blood. She then noticed Jake was gone, but the Phantom was standing feet from her. When he noticed her stir he carefully walked over and stood next to her. Sam grabbed the silver stallion's mane and pulled herself up. He flinched a little at her touch, but stood still. She whispered into his ear, "Zanzibar, help me back to Ms. Allen's." As if he understood her perfectly he dropped to his knees so she could climb onto his back. She carefully lowered herself onto him so not to spook the wild stallion. Once she was on he carefully got to his feet. The Phantom began carefully walking in the direction that Sam told him to go. They walked for what felt like hours and Sam was about to give up when she saw Jake on Sweetheart step through the trees. The stallion dropped to his knees for a second time and Sam carefully slid off onto the ground. Sam whispered into the stallion's ear, "Thank you Zanzibar," before she fell to her knees and he wheeled away. Jake jumped off of Sweetheart and ran to Sam's side. Sam asked quickly, "Is Faith ok?" Jake nodded and asked, "Are you ok?" Sam nodded also and extended her hand so Jake could help her to her feet. She swayed a little but Jake helped her. He led her over to the mare and let her balance on Sweetheart's side. He carefully mounted and kicked his foot free of the stirrup so Sam could mount behind him. Once she was on they carefully walked all the way back to Ms. Allen's ranch.

When they got there Ms. Allen was waiting. Sam was leaning against Jake so he wasn't sure if she was asleep or unconscious. He yelled to Ms. Allen, "We need a first aid kit!" She quickly ran into the house and came back out. By that time Jake had dismounted and Sam was awake sitting on the ground next to Sweetheart. Ms. Allen kneeled next to Sam and began to dry the blood that was dripping down the side of her face. Ms. Allen was very concerned, "Are you ok Sam?" Sam nodded and grabbed Jake's arm to keep from falling over. "Can you bring her in the house Jake?" Jake helped Sam to her feet and than cradled her like a baby. He carefully brought her into the house and laid her on the sofa. She sat up against the arm of the sofa and held some ice on her head. Jake pulled up a chair next to her and took her hand in his. "This must be the billionth time you've saved me Jake. I don't know what I'd do without you," and for the first time in that long couple of days Jake rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. Sam laughed, "I can still get you, can't I?" Jake smiled, and kissed her, "Yes you can." They were talking about the events of the past few days when Bryanna, Wyatt, and Ms. Ely came running through the door. They all stopped when they saw both of the kids were ok. Ms. Ely walked over and kissed Sam on the forehead, "Sam, I don't know what Jake would do without you. I wish you'd quit scaring us like this." Then she leaned over and kissed Jake on the cheek who rubbed the back of his neck and before he could blink, Bryanna's arms were wrapped around his neck. "Jake, if it weren't for you Sam would probably be dead 4 or 5 times over by now." Jake blushed and squeezed Sam's hand as if to say that he didn't want all this attention. Wyatt came over and hugged Sam and ruffled her hair, and then he shook Jake's hand and smiled at the two of them. Sam couldn't help herself, "And it took Jake saving my life to get you over us dating?" Everyone laughed. Sam didn't know what she'd do without these people. Slowly Jake and Sam's parents and Ms. Allen drifted outside to give them some privacy. "I can't say enough words to thank you for saving my butt a countless number of times." Jake smiled, "Then don't," and he leaned over and began to kiss her. She pulled him onto the sofa next to her. They sat like this for a while then they broke apart and Sam rested her head on Jake's shoulder. Jake smiled and began to stroke her hair. They both fell asleep after a long few days. Their parents walked back in a few minutes later and Ms. Ely woke Jake. He carefully stood up and picked Sam up into his arms. He carried her out to her dad's truck where Ace was already in the trailer ready to go home. She smiled at Jake as he put her down on the front seat. She pulled him over and she kissed him until she heard her dad get in the car and shut the door. Jake tipped his hat to Wyatt and Bryanna and waved goodbye to Sam as they pulled away.

AN: Here it is. Please don't be lazy. I want to know what ya'll think! Kat


	11. Tragedy Strikes

Hey, what's up with you guys? I used to get tons of reviews, and for this past chapter I only got 3. Do you guys not like it? Any suggestions for improvement? Are you giving me the cold shoulder for some reason? Please Review! I'm desperate to know what you guys think!

Should I?

Ch. 11- Tragedy Strikes

Sam woke the next morning and sat up in her bed. She couldn't remember any of what happened after Jake waved goodbye. She rubbed her head and quickly pulled back. It still hurt pretty badly. Sam glanced at the clock and it said 9:30. Obviously Wyatt wasn't making her go to school today and she was glad. She carefully climbed out of bed and put on some jeans and a t-shirt. She looked at her hair in the mirror, sighed, and pulled it back into a ponytail. She went down stairs and into the kitchen and found Jake sitting at the table eating a huge stack of pancakes.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you at school?"

Jake smiled, "Can't a guy surprise his girlfriend once in a while? My mom told me I could stay home today and I thought I'd come spend the day with you. Wyatt and Bryanna both went into town for a day of relaxation when I told them I'd stay with you and Gram is gone too."

Sam walked over and sat in Jake's lap, "So we have the whole house to ourselves all day?" Jake didn't even respond. He wrapped his arms around her and softly kissed her.

He was about to pull back but Sam wrapped her arms around his neck, "Please don't stop." He leaned back into the kiss and they sat like this for a while. Suddenly Jake pulled back, "Why don't we go up to your room?" Sam nodded and stood up. She felt dizzy and almost fell but Jake steadied her before he picked her up and carried her to her room. He laid her on the bed and then lay next to her and began to kiss her again. Sam was eager at first, and then pulled away and sat up.

"Is something wrong?"

"Do you really love me Jake?"

Jake looked startled and sat up too, "What do you mean? Of course I love you. I'd do anything for you."

Jake was about to begin kissing her again, but Sam, for some reason, didn't look convinced, "What were you doing with that girl at school yesterday?"

Jake looked very confused for a minute then remembered what she was talking about, "That was just some girl that was asking questions about what happened."

Sam still wasn't convinced, "Are you sure? Because I think she was flirting with you."

Jake tilted her chin up so she was looking him straight in the face, "Yes and I told her I wasn't interested in her and that I had a girlfriend." Sam smiled and leaned up and began to kiss him again. They broke apart and lay back down wrapped in each other's arms. Sam sat up suddenly, "Did you hear that? It sounded like a horse trotting over the bridge." Sam got up and looked out of her window. The Phantom was standing by the 10 acre pasture looking around. Jake came to her side and saw him too, "What could he want?"

Sam quietly opened the door and stepped onto the porch. The stallion shied but then stood still. "What is it my Zanzibar? Is something wrong?" Just then she could hear screaming horses in the hills behind the ranch. Zanzibar took off around the barn and up the hills. Sam dashed into the house and began to put on her boots as Jake came up behind her ready to go. They ran outside and saddled Ace and Witch. The horses carefully made their way up the hills and when they came to the top, they saw something that made them shy. Sam gasped, "That's one of the Phantom's mares!" The stallion was standing over the dead mare not wanting to leave her there. Jake and Sam jumped down and the Phantom ran off towards the rest of his herd. Sam kneeled next to the mare and began to cry. Jake kneeled beside her, "What's wrong Sam?" Sam sobbed into his shoulder. Again he repeated, "What's wrong Sam?" Sam cried into his shoulder for a few more minutes before answering, "It's Snow White, Danny's mom."

AN: I know this chapter was kind of short, but I wanted to end it right there. I couldn't think of anything else to add in. Hope you like! Plz Review!Kat


	12. So0o0 Sorry, Plz read!

Hey guys, I'm really sorry I haven't written in a while! Life has been crazy with two foals being born in the past month, and a Regional and State Science Fair. I also got a not to good grade on a Civics test so I kinda lost my computer time. I don't even have it back yet. I'm not supposed to be on! Anyway, really sorry and I promise I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I'm allowed on the computer again, which hopefully won't be too long! Sorry again! Kat


	13. Suspicions and Evidence

Should I?

Ch. 12- Suspicions and Evidence

Jake wrapped his arms around Sam, "I'm so sorry Sam." They sat there for a few minutes. Sam looked up at Jake with her tear-stained face, "Jake, we have to find Danny. Do you have any idea what happened to Snow White?"

Jake shook his head, "When we first rode up I thought that maybe wolves had gotten her away from the herd, but now I'm not so sure. I think a person did this." He looked the mare over and finally found what he was looking for. "Someone strangled her. I can see the rope marks around her neck. I don't know if they actually meant to strangle her, or if she just struggled so much that the rope tightened and she couldn't breath. I have my suspicions on who did it, but we can't assume. I think Slocum might have done it to get you back for putting Rachel and Ryan in jail. I think he has Danny."

Sam stopped crying and her eyes hardened, "We have to find her."

Before Jake's truck even pulled to a stop at Gold Dust Ranch, Sam opened the door and jumped out. Jake quickly parked and followed her. They walked to the front door, rang the door bell, and waited. Sam was about to begin beating on the door when Slocum opened it.

"What do you two want? You've already caused enough trouble lately, haven't you?"

Sam sneered at him, "You know exactly why we're here. Where is the black filly?"

Slocum sneered back as Jake lightly grabbed Sam's arm, "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not interested in any black filly of the Phantom's."

"And how did you know I was talking about a filly of the Phantom? Where is she? Tell me NOW!"

Slocum smiled, "I still have no idea what you're talking about." And with that he slammed the door in their face. Sam began to beat on the door hysterically. Jake grabbed her and turned her to face him. At first she resisted and tried to turn around and pushing him away, but then she collapsed into his arms sobbing. He held her for a moment before she pulled away to look at him.

"Jake, what are we going to do?"

"We're going to get the help of the great Jennifer Kenworthy!" Sam couldn't help smiling through her tears. She ran down the steps and across the yard to where Jen and her parents live. She lightly knocked on the door resisting the urge to beat it down.

Jen opened the door, "Hey Sam," then she saw the tears that still remained on her face, "What's wrong?"

"We found Danny's mom dead, and I think," Jake cleared his throat, "I mean, we think that Slocum strangled her or at least tried to catch her to capture Danny to get back at me." Sam was breathing hard now after jumbling all of those words together into one big word. "Did you see Slocum bring Moonlight Dancer here?"

Jen shook her head, then stopped, "Wait, she's a solid black filly right?"

"Yeah! Did you see Slocum bring her here?"

"Yeah, I think I saw him struggling to lead her to the back corral."

"What do you mean back corral?"

"After Ryan and Rachel were gone, he got his cowboys to build a paddock in the back that can't be seen from the front."

Sam turned to look at Jake and stopped dead in her tracks. Jen's eyes widened and Jake turned around slowly. Slocum was standing right behind Jake. Slocum knocked Jake to the dirt, "You're going to pay for that Kenworthy!" Sam's eyes were still wide as she was glued to the spot, but now, for a different reason. Suddenly, the Phantom reared up and came down directly behind Slocum just meaning to scare him and he succeed. Slocum turned around to see the Phantom and ran straight to the house tripping as he ran in the door.

Sam ran to Jake's side, "Are you ok Jake?" He nodded and Sam helped him to his feet. She threw her arms around his neck, "Are you sure you're ok Jake?"

"Yeah Sam, I'm fine."

"I was so scared Jake, for you and Jen."

He stroked her hair, "Everything's ok. Your horse saved us. Maybe he's not such a bad thing after all."

Sam smiled and then without a word began to make her way to the back of the house with Jake, Jen, and the Phantom following close behind. She was worried Slocum would come back out and hurt someone, so she walked faster while Jake and Jen matched her pace. She walked up to the fence of the corral and looked through the boards. _I knew it!_

"Jake, Jen, over here!" Jake and Jen came running over. The filly obviously hadn't been there too long, but she looked weak after being away from her mother's milk. She also had scrapes all over her body. She had been struggling to escape from this prison and return to her mother without success. Sam carefully opened the gate and stepped in. The filly shied and ran to the other side of the corral as far away from Sam as she could get.

"Moonlight Dancer, come here pretty girl. It's ok Danny, we're here to help." Sam was disgusted by the conditions Danny was in. The halter that she had on was too tight, the ground was hard on the filly's feet, and she could easily get her leg under the fence and get stuck. _Obviously he doesn't care at all what happens to her. Slocum just wants to get back at me._ Sam could hear the Phantom pawing at the fence behind her waiting to see if both of them were alright. Sam carefully hooked a lead rope that she had grabbed off of the fence onto Danny. She reared slightly then stood still. Sam stood talking soothingly to the filly.

"Sam, we need to go before Slocum gets the courage to come back out here and keep us from taking her," Jake urged. Sam nodded and carefully began to lead the filly towards the gate where the Phantom, Jake, and Jen were waiting. At first the filly resisted but she was too weak and tired to do much at all. Jake took the lead rope when Sam got to the gate and led the filly to his truck. Sam lowered the tailgate and climbed in while Jake lifted Danny into the bed of the truck. Danny struggled at first then submitted and stayed still. Jen and Jake climbed into the truck as Slocum came running out of the house. "Go Jake!"

Hopefully this will make up for the last chapter being so short! And sorry about the long wait! Kat


	14. The Shadow Is Gone!

Sorry I took so long to update! Been crazy b/c of school. Thank goodness it's finally summer! Well, here it is!

Should I?

Ch. 13- The Shadow is Gone!

Jake sped away from the house with the Phantom close behind. Slocum ran behind them yelling to stop. Suddenly, the Phantom stopped and wheeled around. Sam couldn't see what happened because of all the dust the truck was kicking up, but whatever it was, it scared Slocum. When the dust cleared, the Phantom was alongside the truck again and Slocum was gone. Jake drove across the desert towards River Bend careful not to hit any bumps that could hurt Sam or Danny. Sam sat quietly stroking Danny to keep her calm, "Its ok girl. We're going to help you." Wyatt and Bryanna must have tried to call and got worried, because when Jake pulled up to the house they came running out.

Wyatt looked relieved, "Sam, are you ok, where have you been, and what in the heck happened?" Then he saw the filly and the stallion who was standing on the opposite side of the river.

He repeated in a more worried voice, "Sam, what happened?"

"Well, Jake and I were inside and I thought I heard a horse trot across the bridge. I went to see what was going on and the Phantom was by the barn looking around. Jake and I ran down the stairs and out the door. The Phantom nickered to me and took off around the barn and up the hills. We heard screaming horses so Jake and I saddled up Ace and Witch and followed him. We got to the ridge and found him standing over a dead mare," Sam choked a little and Jake took her hand. She held back her tears and continued, "It was Danny's mom. At first Jake thought maybe wolves got her away from the herd but he checked her over and found rope marks around her neck. We guessed it might have been Slocum because Danny was gone. Jake and I rode over there and asked him where the black filly was. He told us he wanted nothing to do with a black filly of the Phantom's. I knew we caught him because we never told him it was Blackie's filly. He knew it too because he slammed the door in our face. Jake thought to talk to Jen and she told us that Slocum's men built a coral in the back. We went back there to check and there she was. We took her out and put her in the truck and Slocum came running out of the house. Jake sped away with Blackie trailing us and we came back here."

Sam had been staring at the ground the entire time she was talking and looked up to see her dad's reaction. He looked stunned. Then they all heard tires rolling over the bridge. Wyatt waved Bryanna towards the house, "Go call the sheriff." It was Slocum. He jumped out of the car and walked straight up to Jake and Sam who were still holding hands. Sam was completely petrified but tried to stand her ground.

Jake looked at Slocum and spoke in a cool and level voice, "You know you aren't welcome here Slocum. Please leave now." Bryanna came back out of the house and told Wyatt the sheriff was nearby and would be there any minute. Slocum still hadn't moved from in front of Sam and Jake. _This is all my fault. If I wouldn't have ever gone out with Ryan, none of this would've ever happened. _Thankfully the sheriff pulled over the bridge and handcuffed Slocum. He struggled a little before he just stopped. "You'll pay for this. All of you will." The sheriff led him to the car and closed the door. He turned to Sam, "Since none of the Slocum's are still around, I am going to award Gold Dust to the Kenworthys. Once they sell all of the buffalo and useless steer, they should have plenty of money to get off on the right foot." Jen was jumping up and down. Her family was going to get their ranch back and would get to live in the Slocum mansion, that was, if they wanted to. Jen threw her arms around Jake and Sam's necks. Then, she ran inside to call her parents.

"The Slocums are gone for good." And slowly Sam's face turned into a smile. She threw her arms around Jake's neck. "They're gone! They're gone!" Jen came running back out of the house with a big smile on her face, "My parents said we're gonna have a party to celebrate and everyone's invited!" Everyone, including the cowboys who had just rode up, cheered. Things were looking up for everyone. The Kenworthys didn't have to live in the shadow of the Slocums anymore!

I think this chapter turned out pretty well. What do you guys think? Plz Review! Your reviews make mewrite faster! I wouldn't stop writing even if you did stop reviewing b/c I wantto find out what happens. But PLEEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW!

And thank you to my **_only_** reviewer of my last chappy: EFloveshorses345- I'm really glad you like, plz keep reviewing!

Kat


End file.
